


Revelation

by mrex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, FinnRose Baby - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Rey and Ben are not actually in this story, Reylo Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrex/pseuds/mrex
Summary: In Which Finn Makes a Discovery About ReyThis was a direct offshoot of"Recovery"and takes place about a week earlier.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597327) by [mrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrex/pseuds/mrex). 



"Rose!"

Finn burst through the door of their quarters, frantically searching for his wife.

"Rose!"

"Shut up!" Rose hissed from the sofa, pointing to the bassinet in the corner. "I just got Paigey down for a nap."

Finn steps to the tiny crib and gently caresses his daughter's downy head. "How are you two?" he asks, looking at his wife.

"We're fine, hon. What's so important that you had to crash through the door like a bantha on spice?"

Finn stands proudly, tugging at his jacket lapel. "Rose, I figured something out."

"Congratulations, babe. You're a genius."

"No, you are going to want to hear this."

"Finn. Paige kept me up all night. She is now asleep. That means I am now asleep."

"Rosssse, I have diiirrrrt," he tempts.

"Don't carrrre," came the muffled sing-song reply from beneath a couch cushion.

"Come on, Rosie."

"Rosie?" Rose popped her head up from under the pillow. "You are so lucky that I love you."

"I know, babe. I thank the stars every day. Trust me, hon, you are going to want to hear this."

Rose reluctantly sits up. "Fine. But if it's not good, I'm zapping you."

Finn looks a bit nervous at that but sallies his resolve and digs in.

"Rose?"

"Yes. What. Is. It. Already."

"Rey. Is. Pregnant."

Rose just blinks at him for a second.

"How do you know?"

"Ok, listen. You know how you had those horrible round ligament pains when you were pregnant?"

"Ugh, yes. Don't remind me."

"Ok, so today I saw her get up from breakfast and she suddenly went pale and sat back down."

"That could be anything."

"She rubbed her belly too, like you used to."

"Maybe she ate some undercooked eggs, Finn. Let me sleeeeep," Rose begs.

"And of course, Kylo -"

"Ben."

"Yeah, yeah - Ben was hovering over her immediately and he put a hand on her belly."

"Woah, that's a big deal." Rose rolls her eyes. "They've only been together for like, a year. How dare he."

"Yeah! And then they did that -" Finn makes "talking" gestures with his hands "- that thing they do, that communing thing.

"So after that, I saw him walking her toward their quarters. But I just saw her again at midday mess, and she was fine! Laughing and talking like nothing happened. Oh, hey, I brought you food." He hands Rose the carryout box filled with all her favorites from the day's choices.

"Aww, thanks, babe." Rose softens at her husband's thoughtfulness.

"Ok, ok so listen, speaking of food. Rey never, _never_ misses a meal. A while back, she missed breakfast every day for like 6 weeks. She yawns and complains about being tired all the time. Ben's constantly hovering over her."

"And the hovering, that's... new, is it?" Rose teases between bites of lunch.

"Ok, no. But back to the never missing a meal thing? I've never seen her turn down any kind of food before. She's given up caf, and she never touches veg-meat."

"Ugh, given a choice I wouldn't either. All of this makes you think she's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Listen to me very carefully, babe: Do you, Finn Tico, believe this so strongly that you are willing to risk almost-certain zapping by keeping me from a nap that I _desperately_ need after being up all night with _your_ daughter?"

"Um, yes?"

"Did you _ask_ Rey? Or Ben?"

"No way! I'm not completely stupid, Rose."

"I know, babe." Rose relents with a half-giggle. "Hey, sit down."

Finn perches uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa. He loves his wife; he would do anything for her. But, if he's totally honest, she scares him a little bit.

"Finn, listen," Rose starts. Then a wide smile spreads across her face, and she grabs his arm and shakes him with excitement. "You're right, hon! You're absolutely right."

"What?! How do you know? Did you notice the same things? Why didn't you say anything?"

Rose shakes her head with excitement. "She _told_ me, Finn. Weeks ago, when things started getting too... _weird_ for her. She just needed to talk to someone who'd been there, who wasn't a med droid or, or... _male_."

"You didn't tell me." Finn's face falls in disappointment. "She didn't tell me."

Rose places a comforting hand on her adorable husband's arm. "She promised you would be the first person she told once they let Command know. I guess they still haven't. You have to keep their secret, Finn."

"Oh kriff," Finn clapped his hands over his mouth and stood up. "I have to go do something. Right now."

"What?"

"I have to give Ben the dad talk!" Finn runs out.

"Finn wait!"

But he's gone.

Rose shakes her head fondly, then whispers to her sleeping daughter, "Well, Paigey, looks like you're going to have a cousin."

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a suggestion by [kelbel93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbel93/pseuds/kelbel93) and encouragement by [Kate_Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid). Thank you!
> 
> Come hang out with [me on the tumblr dot com](https://m-rex.tumblr.com/) for Star Wars fun, Reylo feels, and other stuff.


End file.
